


Only Waterdrops

by Sunsetter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicitly consensual afterwards, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, at least at the onset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: Working at the D. E. O. means having a contingency for just about any scenario. But red kryptonite is unpredictable, and there are some things you can never be prepared for.





	Only Waterdrops

__

 

 

_This is bad. Really fucking bad..._

The rush of adrenaline made everything around her a blur. Alex burst past the entrance of her building, dashing by some people she may or may not have known. She scaled each flight of stairs with but a few leaps, casting a panicked look behind her upon reaching a landing. Her leg muscles burned, every breath she took was borderline painful. But none of that mattered. If only she could get to her apartment, to the gun taped under the bathroom sink. The kryptonite-laced bullets were a speck of light at the end of a tenebrous tunnel. There was just one problem. She knew she’ll never reach it.

Even now, as she forced her over-exhausted body to keep going, there was no denying it was all futile. It was a matter of seconds – if even that – before Kara burst through the window or even the floor, cutting off the path to Alex’s only hope. She’ll pin her against the wall like she did in the alley, with that look in her eyes.

_God, I have to hurry._

She pushed on, half a mind still lingering on events of the last hour.

It had all been too easy, she realized in retrospect. Most criminals had by now learnt to keep a low profile in their dealings; those morons had practically advertised theirs on television. Kara and her were barely a block away from the bank when Kara heard them. Civilian safety was always a concern, but the whole thing turned out to be breeze. The robbers were surprisingly disorganized, and even their threats of harming the hostages amounted to little once Supergirl and agent Danvers started working in tandem. At the time, Alex chalked it all up to the sorry bunch being taken off guard by Supergirl having help. Now she realized the bank was never the target. Supergirl was.

Alex didn’t know at what point her sister was exposed to the red kryptonite but she remembered when it started to show. One moment she was listening to the Kara™ victory squeak, before being crushed into the blonde’s giddy embrace. The next, Kara faltered, complaining of a mild headache.

_‘It’s probably nothing’ my ass..._

She should’ve had the D.E.O. bring them in right then and there. Instead, she stupidly agreed to keep watch as Supergirl changed back into her regular clothes in a nearby deserted alley. The fact that Kara paused mid-way for a full minute should’ve been a warning enough. Yet it was only when pinned by her sister against the stone wall with that subdued look of hunger in her eyes did Alex realize they were in trouble. And pulling out her cell only to have Kara crush it like an afterthought certainly drove that point home. She couldn’t recall how she managed to get away, or understand why Kara hadn’t stopped her. Maybe the kryptonite was only beginning to affect her. Now, they were well past that point.

Having stumbled up the last few steps, she finally reached her floor. The door of her apartment seemed further than she ever remembered it being, but she had to try. Her eyes darted around as she made her way forward, expecting Kara to burst into the hallway any second now. And yet, Alex managed to get to the end without an explosion of concrete and glass to stop her dead in her tracks. There was only one possible reason.

Kara was toying with her.

The hope they might yet get out of this had barely begun to bloom in her; she had just shut the door behind her and grabbed the landline earpiece on the way to the bathroom, stopping only to remove her shoes before remembering what a useless weapon silence would be. The very next moment, the unexpected heat in her hand caused her to drop the melting piece of plastic in startled shock. When she looked back, she could see Kara’s smirk through the scorched hole in the door.

“No cheating, Alex,” came the sing-songed warning from the hallway.

The playful insouciance of Kara’s tone drove her to immediate action. She ran into the bathroom and lunged to the sink, turning the gun at door the moment she managed to retrieve it.

Then came the steps. Slow, unconcerned, almost teasing in nature. Of course she was toying with her.

When Kara finally reached the bathroom, she leaned on the doorway, not the least bit fazed by the weapon aimed at her.

“Hey, you,” she said with a mischievous smile.

“Kara, I... I know you’re not yourself, but please, don’t make me do this.”

Kara tilted her head as if briefly contemplating the innocuous threat. “I can’t decide what’s funnier – bluffing that you’d ever shoot me, or thinking it would have any effect.”

“The bullets are laced with kryptonite Kara. They won’t kill you but, please... I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you don’t,” came her sister’s response as she glanced at the gun. “You’ve always taken care of me.”

Their eyes locked, and in the split second Alex aimed down to her thigh and pulled the trigger. But that fleeting instant was all it took for Kara zip past in a gust of wind, dodging the projectile which smashed into the wall. She grabbed the weapon from Alex's hand and flung it into the adjacent room, far beyond reach.

“Kara, just, wait, okay? Just...” Alex tried desperately as she backed into the wall. “Let’s talk about this.”

“We can do that later,” Kara shot back, her eyes suggestive, her body impatient. “I love pillow-talk.”

 “Oh dear god,” Alex groaned with a moue of discomfort. “You-you’re not yourself, please, you have to--”

“I’ve never been more myself. You’re the one who’s in denial.”

“O-okay, sure, but... if you let me take you--”

“Don’t do that!” Kara suddenly lashed out, her eyes afire with rage, hand unwittingly gripping the crumbling edge of the sink. Yet it only took a single look at Alex flinching in fear for the emotion to abate, a kind of sadness slowly taking its place. “Don’t treat me like I’m insane. And don’t dismiss this.”

“There’s nothing to dismiss, Kara,” Alex said with a pleading tone. “You’re infected. Let’s just go back to the D.E.O and we can put all of this behind--”

“Put what behind, the fact that I want you?”

“Kara, please.... I... I’m your sister. How can you--”

“Is that why it’s so hard to admit you feel the same?”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, sighing at Kara’s stubbornness. “The kryptonite is making you say that, we-we still don’t know how it works or all the effects it has, you must realize that--”

“But we do know it amplifies emotions that are already there.”

“No, that--”

Alex paused. Somewhere during the brief exchange, Kara had closed the distance between them. The symbol on the blue suit drew her eyes like an ironic taunt, given how hopeless the situation seemed to be. Maybe if she closed her eyes, all of this would turn out to be a dream. But when she felt her sister brush the few strands of her hair aside, she realized it was all far too real.

“Do you remember junior high?” came Kara’s whisper. “When that Madsen boy pushed me down the stairs?”

_Of course I remember._

A bloodied nose she got as he tried to fight back was a small price to pay for teaching him a very valuable lesson.

“I’d never seen you so angry. Even when they dragged you off of him to the principal’s office, you still managed to mouth you were okay. You were...  _are_ so amazing. You’ve always protected me, been there for me. And now I’m here for you.”

“Kara...”

Alex’s eyes teared up at the memory. It all came flooding back: the initial jealousy, the hatred, and subsequent resentment over ever feeling that way towards Kara. In time they had grown close, but she never thought Kara would ever look at her like this. Never thought she’d say these words, and in this way. This was insane. How could her sister seethe with fury one moment and be so gently affectionate the next? There was no rhyme nor reason to her behavior, unless... some part of Kara still fought against the alien substance affecting her. _I have to put an end to this. For her._

“Enough,” Alex spoke resolutely as she blinked the nascent tear away. “You’re coming with me and we’re going to get that thing out of you.”

“Why?” Kara challenged, her tone still soft. “So you can go back to pretending?”

“What pretending, Kara?! I have no idea what you’re--”

“You don’t think I’ve noticed? The way your eyes linger when I’m changing clothes? How you’re reluctant to release me when you pin me down during training?”

“God, Kara... that’s not--”

It was a matter of milliseconds – one moment Kara was looking at her as though she might actually listen; the next, she surged to Alex and claimed her lips with an illicit kiss. All those years of grueling training, of conditioning her body with perfect reflexes, and all that the venerable D.E.O. agent could muster was a faint whimper as she helplessly yielded to the sudden advance. The whole world vanished. Nothing existed but the feel of Kara’s body against her own, of those demanding yet oh-so soft lips stealing her breath away.

Slowly, unwelcomely, sanity and reason trickled back into her mind. She turned to the side to break the contact, fruitlessly trying to push her sister away.

“Kara, stop,” she pleaded. But Kara would not move, Alex would’ve fared better attempting to push a mountain. And whatever hope she may have had that Kara would come to her senses was quickly buried upon feeling her hands being pinned to the wall. _Oh god.._ She wanted, _needed_ to feel trapped. Yet despite the nature of her predicament, there was a thoroughly unnerving sense of comfort in Kara holding her there. And that was the worst thing of all. “Please... We cannot do this. _I_ cannot--”

“I know,” Kara whispered. “You could never bring yourself to admit to what you’re feeling, let alone act on it. But don’t worry ‒ I’m not giving you a choice.”

The words should’ve triggered an alarm in Alex’s head, but they were said with such tenderness that the kiss on her cheek almost came as a relief. Kara wouldn’t release her, but she knew that with every press of those lips upon her skin, every worry and consideration would be consigned to oblivion.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the trickle of a single tear down her face. The sensation of Kara’s kisses on her neck was far more pleasant to focus on.  “You need to... stop,” she breathed as an afterthought, and predictably enough, Kara ignored her. The fact that a part of her was thankful for it didn’t weigh too heavily on Alex’s mind. Every touch of Kara’s lips sent a pulse of sheer bliss through her, annihilating reason, divesting her of sanity. She knew how wrong it was, but with each passing second she cared less and less. When at some point Kara released her right hand to trail downward with her own, she barely even noticed. Only after the button of her pants popped open did she half-realize what had happened.

 _Don’t!_ she screamed, but her mouth would not obey; the objection remained confined to her mind. Kara would have her way with Alex regardless, what else could she do but surrender – to the unsettlingly pleasing caress of the last person who should be subjecting her to it, and to the knowledge this was something she had wanted all alo-- _No!_

“Kara... Kara, please...”

“Shh... it’s okay, I promise.”

No... none of this was okay. Not the increasing amount of effort it took for Alex to suppress her reactions, not the hand that slithered down into her pants and over her panties. For a second she thought Kara would fix her mistake and reinsert her digits inside her underwear, yet she soon learned the mistake was hers – of course Kara would toy with her yet again. The thin fabric covering her mound did nothing to stave off sensations brought on by the deliberately slow caress; each motion lowered her defenses further until an altogether different feeling registered: She was wet for Kara.

There was no chance Kara did not notice; Alex could practically sense her sister smile at the fact. The faint, breathy murmur that followed only proved as much. For her part, it only brought a rush of embarrassment now entwined with slowly burning arousal. She resented how easily her body betrayed her, how quickly Kara could rid her of pretence and get to the truth.  Most of all, she resented how she kept proving Kara right. Her sister’s touch grew imperceptibly slower, to the point that Alex’s hips jerked forward; just a fraction of an inch at best, yet the involuntary gesture seemed enough for Kara. She pulled back and reinserted her digits, this time with nothing between her and Alex’s dripping sex.

Adroit fingers trailed lazily downward to her center, and before she could even contemplate protesting – Kara was inside her.

A feeble, surprised ‘oh’ torn from her lips, Alex could mount no resistance to this latest transgression. Her will was too weak; mind barely her own.

Kara caressed her nether lips languidly, easing into her with each motion. The heel of Kara’s palm brushed against her clit, and she bit the inside of her lip lest a wanton moan betrayed her state further. A single digit’s ingress already had her mentally begging for more, but when Kara inserted another, she could feel her mouth quirk into a smile.

“Kara...” she breathed out, partly in protest, partly a plea for her sister to never stop. With no intent of doing so, Kara fingered her imperceptibly faster, her lips and tongue laying a slick path on Alex’s neck, body pressed against her in the surreal intimacy of the moment. Wetness pooled around the invading fingers, ruining her panties with each sinful drop. For her part, the only sounds to be heard were her unsteady breathing and the motions of Kara’s hand inside the fabric of her pants. But she knew her Kara could hear each obscene sound as she fucked her against the wall, relishing them as yet another proof of Alex’s crumbling resistance. Liquid heat gathered in her belly as Kara sped up her ministrations, now wrenching embarrassing whimpers from Alex’s throat. She teetered on the edge painfully long, as Kara’s teasing gave way to exquisite torment. Then just as she was there, her hips willingly meeting Kara’s fingers, it all stopped.

Wrested from the grip of bliss, Alex’s eyes shot open in fit of indignation.

“Kara?! Wh-- please!”

“Say it,” Kara demanded.

“Damn it, Kara, I...”

“ _S a y   i t ._ ”

What choice did she have? The ebbing ecstasy was becoming almost painful in its evanescence. Just a few words, and she could have it all again.

“I... I want you,” she admitted to the truth, her eyes closing in some futile hope of escaping it.

“Again.”

“I want you Kara, please!” The renewed movement of Kara’s fingers came like a breath of air to a drowning woman. Alex’s mind screamed ‘yes, yes, yes’, but all her mouth could muster was hoarse exhale of blissful relief. Only her exigent need was far greater than what Kara sought to relieve. “I, I need... fuck me. Just fuck me, Ka--”

Her desperate plea cut short by Kara’s lips that reclaimed her own, Alex felt the motion of her sister’s hand coaxing the pleasure from her with practice ease, bringing her ever closer to the edge until...

Sparks of white flashed behind her fluttering eyelids as the orgasm tore through her; she held on for dear life with her wanton moans being swallowed by Kara’s lips. The burning pleasure gripped her for the longest time, until her lust-addled slowly started to make sense of things again. Awareness seeped back in; the sensation of Kara’s body against hers, the fingers that still lingered in her mortifyingly sodden underwear. When Kara at length withdrew, she looked at Alex with a tender smile.

“Are... are you oka--”

Kara had only a split second to notice the grin on Alex’s face before her sister closed the distance and their lips met again. No longer with a faint trace of resistance, Alex kissed her with a kind of gratitude that instantly dispelled Kara’s worries.

Breaking apart, Alex leaned her forehead against Kara’s, her breath ghosting over those soft lips.

“I love you so fucking much,” she whispered.

Kara huffed a laugh, at ease in hearing Alex’s words. “I think that’s the orgasm talking.”

“No...” Alex shook her head lightly. “I’ve always... I think I loved you even when I hated you.”

“And I think I fried your brain a little,” Kara joked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes it does...”

One day she’ll tell Kara everything: How the initial animosity towards her had merely been misdirected resentment over having been given the huge responsibility of looking after Kara and keeping her secret buried; how the pretense of not liking her quickly became impossible to maintain because there was no way for anyone to be near Kara and not grow to love her; how, as time went on and they got older, the sisterly affection shifted into something quite different. And those feelings had to be put aside – her duty was to protect Kara. Only when Kara finally became Supergirl did Alex realize she didn’t need her protection anymore, and as much as she had been wishing otherwise, the long-forgotten feelings began to resurface.

One day, she’ll tell her all of that. Not now.

“... but I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What _do_ you want?” Kara ventured, that hint of trepidation rearing anew. Yet when she looked up, she saw Alex observe her with rakish smile, eyes gleaming with suggestive intent. She lightly shoved Kara forward, glancing down her body before voicing her thoughts.

“I think... I want to _see you_.”

Momentarily caught off guard, Kara blushed an endearing shade of red before starting to acquiesce to the unexpected request. There was no seductive nature to her undressing; merely removing each piece of her Supergirl suit with a conscious urge to resist using superspeed. After she was divested of the last article of clothing, her eyes met Alex’s again – or at least they would’ve had Alex not been devouring her body with a hungry gaze, biting her lip at the awe-inspiring beauty before her.

“Well, now I’m feeling a little exposed,” Kara prompted, and it took Alex several seconds for her brain to catch up and realize what her sister was suggesting. She barely had time to fling her leather jacket to the side and take off her pants before Kara was right there, barely an inch between them yet with surprising restrain on Kara’s part. If she hadn’t known any better, Alex would’ve thought it was to get _her_ to initiate this time. The problem was that this was all so much easier without being given a choice.

“Kara, I... god, I’m... all sweaty from the... I should probably-- ah!”

Kara reached beside her and turned on the shower, blasting Alex with mercifully lukewarm water in the face and drenching her tank top.

“Kara!” she laughed, blinking through the water until Kara stood between the stream and her.

“I won’t abide any excuses,” Kara warned with a jokingly serious glare, ”so you do your thing – shower or whatever – and I’ll do mine.” She held Alex by the waist, and with two quick tugs tore the panties off of her.

One startled yelp later, Alex glared at her in amused disbelief. “You... are such a damn show off-- oh, ooh god....”

In an instant, Kara was on her knees, tongue eagerly at work between her sister’s thighs. The slow-burning pleasure now being rekindled, Alex leaned one arm on the opposing wall as some support to her enervated body. Kara ravenously lapped at her womanhood, then adding to the mind-numbing sensation by entering Alex’s yielding flesh with two fingers. A few expert licks over her clit, a crooked finger at just the right spot and the edges of Alex’s eyesight darkened as consciousness threatened to abandon her to the force of the orgasm. She gasped feebly and rode it out, grateful Kara would not let her go until she seemed capable of standing on her own. Kara rose to her level, lips and chin covered with the perverse sheen of Alex’s essence before wiping it off with the back of her hand.

“I love how wet you get for me,” Kara noted with peck on her lips.

“Oh, please,” Alex jokingly scoffed. “That’s just waterdrops from the shower.”

 Kara chuckled and drew her in for a hug, and they remained embraced there for a while. At some point, she pulled back and was surprised to see the apprehensive look on her sister’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex shook her head as if to dismiss whatever was bother her, but Kara persisted. “Tell me.”

“I’m...” Alex attempted with a shaky exhale, “I’m just afraid tomorrow you’ll be changed and-and all of this will have been...”

“Hey, listen to me – listen. That will not  happen, I promise.”

The firm tone of voice assuaged Alex a little, but it was Kara’s eyes that put her mind at ease. No other person could look at her the way Kara did; the gaze full of love, lust and promise.

“I don’t know why, but I believe you,” she said with an unwitting smile. “Still, we should... we should probably talk about this.”

“We will,” Kara promised, “some other time. _Now_ , we’re going to your bedroom, where I intend to spend the rest of the day worshiping you.”

“Worshiping?” Alex shot back with a chuckle “I think you’re taking this a bit too far.”

 “That...” Grabbing her by the waist, Kara pulled Alex in for brief kiss. “... is what you deserve, and what I’m going to do. Besides, it sounds a lot nicer than ‘fucking your brains out,’ don’t you think?”

“Uhm, I, uh... no argument there.”

“Good, come on then.”

As hypnotizing as Kara’s naked form was while walking to the door, this time Alex watched it with a wistful sigh. No amount of lambent desire could stand in the way of Kara’s safety and health. “Kara, wait. We... we can’t. We need to get back to the D. E. O. and get that thing out of you.”

A part of her feared Kara would once again react violently to the suggestion. Instead, her sister turned back in genuine surprise.

“Huh? What thing?”

“The red kryptonite, hello?!”

“Oh! The kryptonite! Right, right.. _._ See, about that,” Kara went on with a strangely uneasy tone of  voice. “I, uh... have a little confession to make.”

Only no confession was forthcoming. Kara stood there with guilty expression, reminding Alex of every time she ended up smashing something in their house as a teenager. The pleading, ‘please don’t kill me’ look brought a slow realization to Alex... but _that_  couldn’t possibly be true. Could it?

“Kara...? What did you...? Did- did you...?” Kara breathed not a word, and that was a confession enough. “Nooo, no, no, no... you didn’t. You _wouldn’t._ Oh my god, you did, didn’t you?” Kara managed a brief nod, confirming Alex’s suspicions. ”And the whole thing after the bank, you were only--?” Kara nodded again. “Okay, okay... I... I am going to _m u r d e r  y o u._ Where’s my gun?!”

“Alex, wait!”

The second Alex tried to rush out of the bathroom, Kara grabbed hold of her with an iron-yet-tender grip, just like she used to do whenever Alex got mad at her.

“Kara, let go of--”

“I’m sorry, okay? Please, it was... it was the only way to get you to come to terms with this.”

Alex rolled her eyes with amused frustration, doing her best not to crack a smile and give Kara what she wanted. Some betrayals could never be forgiven, and for _this..._ there would be hell to pay.

“You’re going have to let me go eventually.”

“Not until you forgive me.”

“Kara...”

“Alex.”

“Let go of--”

“There is nothing in the galaxy that could make me release you,” Kara stated firmly.

“I see,” Alex played along. “You know, there’s still some tiramisu from that Italian place left in the fridge.”

“... damn it.”


End file.
